


Don't Sext and Derive

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sexting, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sexts John.</p>
<p>Drabbles on the hidden consequences of the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sext and Derive

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd nor britpicked. Please (kindly) let me know of any mistakes (especially today, I'm working with autocorrect).

John sat in calculus, half bored as Mr. Warner reviewed the same problem he'd been working on for the last twenty minutes. John sighed, he'd pretty much mastered derivatives. He pulled his phone out and held it in his lap. He texted Sherlock, while keeping his eyes on the board. Warner had a habit of confiscating phones.

<Bored.> He texted, knowing his Alpha would appreciate the reference to his second favorite word.

John's phone lit up silently moments later. <Shall I set fire to the Chemistry Lab again?> John looked briefly, and held back a smile. He watched Mr. Warner again as he type out his next message.

<God, no>

<Then how shall I entertain you from here?>

<You're the bloody genius>

John's phone remained silent for several minutes after that. He almost put it away when Sherlock texted again; John looked down and almost choked at the sight. Sherlock had sent a rather fantastically lit shot of his thick Alpha cock, from inside a bathroom stall, it looked like. John looked again and gasped. Somehow, Sherlock had popped his knot. He looked away to regain his composure.

<How'd you pop your knot?!>

He looked down when Sherlock texted back, <I masturbated with the pants I stole from your gym bag.>

John bit back a groan, and looked up, hoping no one would notice his blush. He was startled to see half the class watching him with a smirk. Mr. Warner held his hand out, "Phone, Watson."

John attempted to look confused, but Warner just shook his head. "The air is thick with arousal. Unless you're pleasuring yourself under there, you're sexting your Alpha. Hand it over."

John turned beet red, and offered his phone up, and muttered in his defense, "He texted me."

"I bet you're wishing you hadn't checked, now, aren't you?" Warner laughed, tucking the phone into a locked drawer on his desk, "You'll get it back at the end of the day."

 

-0-

 

John smacked his Alpha when they met up for lunch, "I lost my phone, you berk! Warner could smell I was randy!"

Sherlock laughed, the sound echoing deeply, "But you weren't bored, were you?"

 


End file.
